04 January 1978
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1978-01-04 ; Comments * Full tracklisting from the PasB of the BBC Written Archives Centre. *Peel plays 4 tracks from Joni Mitchell's Don Juan's Reckless Daughter. *Peel plays 3 tracks from Sly & The Revolutionaries' latest album. *Peel plays 5 records from the Dangerhouse label including two from the Avengers. Amongst those records, he plays a track (Sperm Bank Baby) from Black Randy & The Metrosquad's single, which features on their cover comic characters having amongst others, gay anal sex, bestiality with a pig and one receiving a blowjob from a woman. *Peel plays a French language punk track from Metal Urbain. Sessions *Ultravox #1. Recorded: 1977-11-21. Broadcast: 28 November 1977 Tracklisting *Carpettes: Radio Wunderbar (7" - The Carpettes) Small Wonder *Althea & Donna: Up Town Top Ranking (shared 7" with Mighty Two - Up Town Top Ranking / Calico Suit) Lightning *Ultravox: Young Savage (session) *Joni Mitchell: Overture–Cotton Avenue (2xLP - Don Juan's Reckless Daughter) Asylum *Earth, Wind & Fire: Runnin' (LP - All 'N All) Columbia *Be Bop Deluxe: Panic In The World (7") Harvest *XTC: Statue Of Liberty (7") Virgin *Richard & Linda Thompson: The Sun Never Shines On The Poor (LP - Hokey Pokey) Island *Sly & The Revolutionaries: Chariot Style (LP - Go Deh Wid Riddim) Crystal *Sly & The Revolutionaries: Praise To Jah (LP - Go Deh Wid Riddim) Crystal *Sly & The Revolutionaries: Chicken George (LP - Go Deh Wid Riddim) Crystal *Nickie And The Nacks: The Abc's Of Love (7" - Linda / The Abc's Of Love) Crystal Ball *Ultravox: Artificial Life (session) *Joni Mitchell: Otis And Marlena (2xLP - Don Juan's Reckless Daughter) Asylum *Joni Mitchell: The Tenth World (2xLP - Don Juan's Reckless Daughter) Asylum *Joni Mitchell: Dreamland (2xLP - Don Juan's Reckless Daughter) Asylum *Wire: Feeling Called Love (LP - Pink Flag) Harvest *Bill Bruford: Beelzebub (7" - Feels Good To Me) Polydor *Jackson Browne: Running On Empty (LP - Running On Empty) Asylum *Ultravox: The Man Who Dies Everyday (session) *Mumps: Crocodile Tears (7") BOMP! *Dogs: Rot 'n' Roll (7") Rave-Up *Charlie Burton And Rock Therapy: Rock And Roll Behavior (7" - Rock And Roll Behavior / That Boy & My Girl) Wild *Dils: Class War (7" - 198 Seconds Of The Dils) Dangerhouse *Randoms: Let's Get Rid Of New York (7" - A B C D B/W Let's Get Rid Of New York) Dangerhouse *Black Randy & The Metrosquad: Sperm Bank Baby (7" - Trouble At The Cup) Dangerhouse *Avengers: We Are The One (7") Dangerhouse The chorus: We are not Jesus (Christ), we are not fascists (pigs), we are not capitalists (industrialists), we are not communists, we are the one. *Avengers: I Believe In Me (7" - We Are The One) Dangerhouse *Metal Urbain: Paris Maquis (7") Rough Trade *Ultravox: My Sex (session) *Billy Clifford: Polkas: No Name/The Top of Maol (LP - Irish Traditional Flute Solos and Band Music from Kerry and Tipperary) Topic File ;Name * ;Length * ;Other * ;Available * Tracklisting only. ;Footnotes Category:Shows Category:1978